The Perfect Surprise
by dancing in daydreams
Summary: Remus is worried about not having a Christmas present for Sirius. Slash.


Just a little story I wrote during Christmas time 2004, I originally wanted to post it as my first story but I always forget to post it in time so here it is, a bit late but before I never post it...

Disclaimer: I actually dreamt I owned HP once... but dreams usually aren't reality...

**The Perfect Surprise**

Remus watched as the others unwrapped their Christmas gifts and a playful bicker broke out between Peter and James, who was trying to nick some of Peter's cinnamon-flavoured chocolate frogs.

It had been easy to get them gifts. James was always happy with something about Quidditch, this year Remus and Sirius had got him a tiny model of a Quidditch pitch with moving players James could order around, after all James had become captain of the Gryffindor team at the beginning of the school year and it was unusual that a fifth-year became captain. Peter was even easier: he always liked getting a big box of sweets.

Sirius was more difficult. He had everything he wanted and Remus hated giving useless gifts. Besides, Remus had wanted to give Sirius something special and had searched until it was too late to get him a gift.

The scrabble between James and Peter had grown into a pillow-fight and Sirius urged them on. At last, James just grabbed the box of cinnamon frogs and ran out of the room, Peter shouting and following.

After a moment of laughter, Remus realised this was the right moment for him to tell Sirius why he hadn't got a gift for him.

"I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you, Sirius. I didn't want to get you some rubbish you don't need."

"It's OK, I really don't know what to do with those strange socks Peter gave me. Who needs socks that start screaming if your feet become too smelly?"

"I really wanted to give you something you liked but I never know what to give you," Remus said, hoping Sirius wouldn't notice how much it meant to him.

"Well, a kiss would be enough for now."

"Wh…What!" Remus stuttered.

"A kiss."

"OK, fine, whatever you want," Remus mumbled, feeling nervous but trying to sound indifferent. Blushing against his will, he gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek.

"Is that what you call a kiss, Moony? I thought I might get a bit more for Christmas."

Remus took a deep breath, slowly leaned towards Sirius and closed his eyes. Their lips met. Remus kissed cautiously at first but as Sirius responded, their kiss became more passionate. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and Remus ran his hands through Sirius' long, black hair as he had often yearned to. Finally, they broke apart.

"I didn't know what you wished for either," Sirius whispered.

"I wish you'd tell me why you wished for that," Remus breathed, feeling everything was a dream.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sirius asked softly and drew Remus towards him for another kiss.

"I've loved you for a long time now and when you told me about that gift, I saw it in your eyes as well."

Remus just nodded and they kissed again, longer than before and they only stopped when they heard James and Peter returning, now both munching cinnamon frogs and Peter dripping.

"Want a frog as well?" James asked them as Peter quickly changed into dry clothes. "Peter has become a bit more generous after I lured him under the shower."

"You know I hate cinnamon but thanks for asking anyway," Remus replied and Sirius shook his head as well.

"Oh right, I forgot that," James said. "Anyway, what did you guys give each other? I can't remember either of you telling me what you were getting each other."

"Just a pleasant little surprise," Sirius answered and Remus added: "And the best gift of all."

They smiled at each other fondly and the coin dropped for James. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh…I wouldn't have thought that. I hope we didn't disturb you."

Peter, clue-less what was going on, blinked from one to the other.

"It's OK, we have the whole holidays left to do what we like all day," Sirius replied.

Peter caught on as well as Sirius and Remus kissed once again, James laughed as Peter let out a surprised "Oh! That's what you are talking about!"

"Let's go, Peter. I don't think these two will need anything but each other but I need some breakfast. After all, we can't live on cinnamon frogs all day," James said.

He and Peter left the room and went downstairs, laughing that they hadn't noticed anything develop between their friends although they knew them so well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it and I'm always happy to see one or two reviews...


End file.
